¿Porqué?
by amhy potter
Summary: [Mínimos spoilers OotP] Terminada la guerra, Draco ha decidido hacerle a su padre esta pregunta que al final lo define todo. Y hacia Azkaban se dirige. (Continuación al epílogo de Ahora puedo descansar en paz)


"¿Porqué?" 

_by amhy potter._

¡Hola! A los que me conocen, sé que pensarán que este fic sale de mis ideas habituales, pero es que en verdad no fue por completo obra mía. Verán, tengo una amiga que, leyendo hasta el onceavo capítulo de _Ahora puedo descansar en paz_, me pidió hacer esta alternación. El fic sólo fue hecho para ella, pero, teniéndolo guardado por varios meses, supuse que no haría daño subirlo, ¿no?

En fin, los personajes principales en este fic, seguro no son mis favoritos. Pero, espero que haya alguien por ahí a quien sí le guste. 

Contiene pocos spoilers de OotP, así que están advertidos. Este capítulo único, es lo que se podría llamar continuación inédita del epílogo de _Ahora puedo descansar en paz_. ¿Les gustará? Rayos, no sé. Pero, si gustan, díganme si soy un fiasco o no, que yo sé perfectamente que lo sé... jejeje. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  

En la tenebrosidad del lugar no era como si éste te acogiera con calidez. Las paredes descuidadas, el pésimo olor, y los gritos de desesperación y terror que los presos daban, hacían de este lugar, de esta isla, un infierno real.

Y algo que hasta cierto punto le avergonzaba ver. Que sangre de su sangre mereciera este lugar. Que sangre de su sangre le dé a su apellido tal desprestigio. 

Pero no significaba que él apreciaba su apellido. No, claro que no. Tal vez en un pasado llegó a hacerlo, pues eso fue lo único que se le enseñó a hacer; pero ahora tuvo la oportunidad de abrir los ojos ante la vida, y ver su gran error...

Su grave error. 

El chico de diecisiete años cruzó el umbral que separaba la entrada de la isla, al interior del asqueroso y repugnante castillo,  y respiró hondamente. 

No sería fácil. No sería nada fácil. Pero era necesario... y debía hacerse. 

Un pase especial para entrar a las más profundas celdas no es nada fácil de conseguir... pero, unos buenos contactos bien posicionados en el Ministerio, y asunto arreglado.  

El joven se cubrió la nariz con una mano ante la repugnancia y asquerosidad del lugar, y caminó con más cautela, siempre sintiendo bajo su otra mano, la protección y seguridad de su varita bajo la túnica. 

_//Una última vez.... //_

¡Merlín, esto era todo un asco! ¿Cómo alguien podría sobrevivir bajo esto? Hmph... ¿Y los demás dicen que tío Sirius estaba todavía cuerdo después de esto?

Mmmm... algo que con simplicidad puede ser cuestionado. ¡El hombre está loco! ¿Y cómo es que Potter lo puede soportar?

Draco Malfoy interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Había llegado a su destino. 

Ahora era el momento. No había marcha atrás. 

Era su última oportunidad.

_//Una última vez para saber porqué....//_

Y hoy, Draco conseguiría las respuestas que él tanto buscaba.

_//¿Porqué?//_

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y se internó en el infernal hedor de la celda. 

Y ahí, en una esquina, sentado contra la pared, y viéndose más patético y repugnante que nunca, estaba el poseedor de sus respuestas. 

Su padre. 

_//¿Qué salió mal? ¿Cuándo fue?//_

O el hombre que se hacía llamar su padre. 

Pero hoy ya no más. 

Afortunadamente, gracias a Merlín, Draco Malfoy ya no existía. 

Draco ya no tenía ninguna relación a Lucius Malfoy. 

Con ese patético hombre viviendo los últimos de sus días de una patética manera, atrapado dentro de su mente, y sollozando como el cobarde que es, ante las miles de sus víctimas reclamándole de sus actos pasados en lo que él no sabía era una alucinación. 

_//¿Porqué? ¿Porqué lo hiciste?//_

Tío Sirius había decidido darle un apellido a Draco, puesto que era el único pariente disponible y con un nombre que no estuviera ya desprestigiado. 

Y hasta cierto punto, era...er... aceptable vivir bajo el nombre de Draco Black, vivir con él, con Remus y... ah, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Y con Potter. 

Oigan, el idiota no resultó ser tan patético como Draco creyó al principio. 

Sí, bueno... es cierto que después de un tiempo de vivir ahí, los hombres llegaron a fastidiarlo un poco... Er... es que bueno..., es decir, Draco no se sintió muy cómodo que se diga viendo a los tres tipos ser tan cariñosos... Potter buscando una figura paternal, Tío Sirius queriendo darle esa figura a Potter, y... Remus saliendo de mediador en las peleas estúpidas de esos dos. 

De acuerdo.. eso no tiene nada de malo.... ni fastidioso... Pero a Draco le va mejor la soledad... y eso es lo que disfruta mejor. 

Así que, a fin de cuentas, Draco decidió mudarse con su madre de nuevo, pero no sin prometerse a sí mismo que visitaría a ese trío seguido. ¡Oigan! Nadie dijo que ellos no eran divertidos. 

Severus algunas veces iba a visitar también... y, aunque encontrara excusas muy buenas para visitar al trío, Draco sabía que Severus en verdad disfrutaba la compañía de Remus, Potter... y claro..., las constantes riñas sin sentido con Tío Sirius. 

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Draco volvió de nuevo a sentir los pies sobre la Tierra y se percató de que su padre lo estaba observando... 

No, corrijan eso: Que Lucius lo estaba observando...

Draco se tomó su tiempo para observar el que alguna vez llamó Padre y consideró como un ídolo perfecto, y notó en sus facciones algo que no se sorprendía en lo más mínimo de ver... pero que le habría gustado no volver a ver.

Repulsión. 

Lucius no quería verlo... no de nuevo.

Draco era para él el traidor y el bastardo que no merecía ser un "Malfoy".

" Te tengo noticias, Lucius. Ya no soy más un Malfoy. _Estoy libre._"

_//¿Porqué no nos permitiste ser felices?//_

— No creas que vine a verte por placer, Lucius. De haber podido evitarlo, lo habría hecho —dijo con voz de repugnancia. 

Algo, a lo que Lucius le encontró gracia. 

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Draco impaciente y de mala gana. 

_//¿Porqué lo dejaste arruinar nuestras vidas?//_

— Oh, Draco, Draco... ¿Me odias, no es así? —Draco sólo giró los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. El hombre era desesperante. ¿Qué no era la respuesta obvia? 

Lucius agrandó su sonrisa de una forma que sólo él sabe hacer, y continuó.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta, Draco, de que te comportas exactamente como un Malfoy lo haría?

_//_Él_ destruyó nuestras vidas, Padre... Y tú lo dejaste. Pudimos ser una familia... Madre, tú y yo.... ¿Porqué....?//_

— Te equivocas, Lucius... Ya no soy más un Malfoy. Ya no llevo ese asqueroso nombre —Draco escupió con repugnancia. 

— Sabes que no importa qué hagas... no importa qué digas... Siempre serás un Malfoy aunque no lo quieras... y aunque te ocultes bajo un asqueroso amante de los muggles y los sangre sucia —dijo Lucius con asco ante las últimas palabras. 

— Ya no conoces más el mundo exterior, Lucius. No sabes qué ha pasado ni en qué me he convertido. Estás atorado aquí, y no hay nada que puedas hacer. Pagarás por todo lo que hiciste. 

— Mmm... tal vez. Pero, Draco, ¿no estás triste por haber perdido a tu padre y  haber destruido a tu familia? —dijo con una fingida voz y expresión de tristeza, para luego soltar en una carcajada sarcástica y burlona. 

_// Por supuesto que lo estoy. Pero no me arrepiento de haber dejado esa cruel vida.//_

— Tengo una familia, Lucius. Y soy más feliz de lo que nunca fui contigo —dijo Draco entre dientes tratando de permanecer firme. 

— Oh, sí, sí... Una familia... —dijo Lucius haciendo menospreciar la idea con la mano—. Pero la verdad, es una vergüenza lo que la sangre de un Malfoy se ha convertido. ¿Y todavía te atreves a venir, pararte frente a mí y mirarme a los ojos? —dijo con un tono de asco y furia a la vez. 

Draco bajó sus brazos y apretó sus puños hasta que sintió sus nudillos ponerse blancos. 

"¿Todavía me atrevo? ¿¡Todavía me atrevo!?"

//Todos estos años... ¡Todos estos años no te importó nada más que un estúpido nombre y la estúpida sangre de mis venas! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo...?//

— ¡Eres repugnante! ¡Me das asco! Y tú... —exclamó Draco en una muy peligrosa voz baja y fríamente calmada, mirando esos ojos que espejaban con los suyos—, ¿y tú todavía te atreves a decirme que soy una vergüenza para ti? ¡El apellido Malfoy allá afuera es un insulto!  ¡Y yo estoy agradecido por habérmelo cambiado! Tú... tú no entiendes lo que significa ser feliz... No sabes vivir. Pasarás el resto de tus días oyendo a cada una de las personas que torturaste y asesinaste... y no dormirás sin antes ver las últimas expresiones de todos ellos al morir, y gritarás en agonía al escuchar tantos gritos de sufrimiento de tus víctimas.... —masculló Draco aumentando la intensidad de su fría mirada sobre ese... hombre,  y al final, en un tono mucho más bajo, agregó amenazadoramente: — Como estoy seguro que pasa desde que llegaste aquí... ¿Cuánto ha sido ya, Lucius? ¿Seis meses? Eso aún es muy poco... y estoy seguro que ha sido una eternidad para ti. ¿Estás seguro que vivirás lo suficiente para pagar tu condena? Oh, qué estúpido soy, lo olvidé... estarás aquí de por vida... —agregó de forma irónica—. Y ahora dime, Lucius, ¿dónde está tu gran Lord para salvarte? Muy orgulloso de servirle, ¿no es así? Oh, pero te tengo noticias... Tu Dark Lord está muerto... y no regresará  por ti... Fue destruido por Harry, y tú sabes, Lucius, que si por alguna estúpida razón logras escapar de aquí, Harry te encontrará, ¿y sabes qué? Yo mismo le pediré el favor de tomar tu vida. Y él me la dará, Lucius... Porque es parte de mi familia....  Y si crees que tengo la idea de que si eso pasa, llegaré a torturarte con placer, estás muy equivocado, Lucius, porque no lo haré. No estoy enfermo como tú. Lo que haré, será traerte de regreso a esta prisión, para que pagues, por el resto de tus días,  viendo, oyendo y sintiendo lo que les hiciste a tus víctimas... 

_//Pudimos ser una feliz familia, Padre. Ahora sé que no fue mi culpa de que no lo hayamos sido...//_

Draco estaba temblando de la furia, y lo sabía, pero afortunadamente, era algo que no se mostraba por arriba de su túnica. Sabía que su respiración era irregular y que sus ojos mostraban una furia que hace mucho no sentía hacia alguien. 

Lucius estaba aún sentado, viéndolo con una indescriptible expresión en los ojos.... pero que a Draco le daba una pista de que era fría... 

Una expresión fría y letal...

Algo que Lucius no mostraría si algo no le molestara... y mucho...

//... Fue la tuya, Padre. Tú arruinaste las cosas para Madre y para mí. Ella aún te extraña, ¿sabes? Pero ha sabido superarlo...//

Draco respiró hondamente y se dejó calmar.

_//Al igual que yo, Padre... Ya no te necesito.//_

¿Había venido por respuestas, no? Y respuestas había conseguido. 

No con palabras, ni posiblemente tampoco con hechos. 

Pero sí con expresiones, con miradas, con recuerdos y sensaciones.

_//¿Porqué lo hiciste, de todas formas, Padre?//_

— Ya no te necesito, Lucius. Ya no más —dijo Draco tratando de calmar su voz.

_//¿Sólo por honor? ¿Por tener un nombre limpio? ¿Porque estabas obligado a seguir con el orgullo de tu familia? ¿Por impresionar a alguien? ¿A quién?//_

— Cometiste errores de los cuales te debes arrepentir... y sé que no te arrepientes. Tus intenciones eran buenas en un principio, Lucius, pero las cosas se te salieron de control. Te excediste de tus propios límites.... y ahora debes pagar... Debes pagar por las cosas de las cuales no te arrepientes. 

_// No era necesario, Padre. No lo era. Fuiste muy lejos, Padre... demasiado...//_

Draco observó por última vez la expresión de su Padre, y le dio la espalda para marcharse. Estaba en la puerta, cuando escuchó a su Padre hablarle. 

— Draco... —era un tono sin gota de malicia... Sólo una necesidad de ser escuchado... de ser entendido... perdonado...

Draco no se giró a ver a su padre, pero se detuvo para darle a entender que lo escuchaba. 

— No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, Draco... De nada... Sabes porqué hice lo que hice, y sabes porqué no pude detenerme a tiempo... Pero... no me arrepiento. Todo lo que hice, todo lo que causé... me provoca un gran placer... y no puedo evitarlo... No puedo evitarlo, Draco, no puedo... —dijo al final en una pequeña y suplicante voz. 

Un Malfoy suplicando, qué ironía, ¿no?

Draco se giró para ver a su padre a los ojos, y gris vacío y oscuro encontró gris esperanzado y resignado a la vez. 

— Lo sé, Padre, lo sé.... Es por eso que estás aquí... Estás enfermo, Padre, y ellos, ellos te curarán con la muerte...

Se giró abruptamente y se obligó a no ver a sus ojos de nuevo. Salió de prisa de la celda y sintió un gran peso caerle en el estómago, mientras que otro peso se iba de su corazón. 

¿Cómo eran posibles esas sensaciones?

_//Lo lamento, Padre..., y lo lamento mucho. Pero ya no lo siento por Madre, o por mí... ahora lo siento por ti.//_

Cruzó con rapidez los pasillos que anteriormente había recorrido y sintió una extraña sensación que todavía tocaba su estómago y corazón.

_//Ya saliste definitivamente de mi vida, Padre. Y no hay nada que tú, yo o alguien más pueda hacer para evitarlo. Ya no te necesito, Padre...//_

Cruzó el umbral y se dirigió al bote que lo llevaría de regreso a casa...

A casa....

_//Ya no te necesito más. Tengo una familia, Padre. Algo que tú tanto intentaste darme pero que nunca pudiste.//_

El viaje hacia Tierra contraria a ese terrible infierno fue vacío de pensamientos, pero lleno de sensaciones extrañas...

//Y ese fue tu gran error, Padre. Que no supiste cómo actuar para mostrarme que me amabas... que amabas a Madre.//

Justo tocando Tierra firme, Draco no pudo soportar más y decidió Aparecerse. 

Y con una débil y fría lágrima en la comisura de su ojo vio el lugar al cuál él más le llamaba casa. 

Tocó. Aunque no era necesario hacerlo. Él sabía que tenía entrada libre a esa casa. 

Entró sin esperar a alguien que le abriera. 

_// ¿Porqué lo hiciste, Padre? Ahora lo sé.//_

A la sala principal. Ahí siempre estaban los demás. 

_// ¿Qué salió mal? Eso también lo sé.//_

No había nadie. ¿Porqué?

— ¿Draco? —una voz preguntó detrás de él.

Draco giró para ver a esa persona. 

Y ahí estaba. Con una expresión de desconcierto ante el rostro que Draco llevaba, pero con una sonrisa inmensa en su mirada. 

¿Cómo es que él puede sentirse feliz después de todo lo que ha pasado?

— Draco, ¿estás bien?

Suspiró. Siempre preocupado por él... por los demás... Sin mencionar que siempre sabía cuando algo andaba mal con las personas. 

— Sí, Harry, estoy bien... 

— No, no lo estás —afirmó aquél con firmeza. 

Draco lo miró desconcertado y preguntó con curiosidad. 

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

— Fácil —dijo Harry ahora con una sonrisa—: Me llamaste Harry. Casi nunca lo haces. 

Cierto. Pero Harry sí lo llamaba Draco siempre. Él sabe lo que el apellido Malfoy ahora significa para él. 

Y llamarlo Black... pues simplemente no encaja bien...

 — Estoy... bien, creo... Fui... —Draco respiró hondamente—, fui a ver a Lucius. 

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. 

— ¿A Azkaban? —preguntó impactado. 

Draco no halló su voz para otra cosa sino más que para asentir. 

— ¿Y? —preguntó Harry con cautela. 

Buen chico. 

Draco se encogió de hombros como no tomándole importancia y giró sus ojos a otra parte de la habitación.

— Platicamos. Yo quería saber sus razones, y obtuve lo que quería —dijo sin importancia. 

— ¿Y eso es? —preguntó Harry mirándolo fijamente.

— Nada complicado. Sólo quería saber porqué. 

— Ya te dijo porqué entonces... —afirmó Harry con precaución—. Y, ¿qué te pareció su respuesta?

No presiones. "No me digas si no quieres, no tienes qué. Sólo me basta con saber que estás bien. ¿Estás bien?"

Draco sonrió internamente y sintió esa sensación en su corazón extenderse, y ahí comprendió lo que era: calidez. Encogió los hombros para restarle de nuevo importancia, y contestó. 

— No era nada que yo no esperaba. Sólo confirmé mis sospechas.

— De acuerdo... —dijo Harry despacio, tal vez debatiendo interiormente si debía o no presionar en el tema—. ¿Quieres seguir platicando, o vamos al jardín donde están todos?

Mmmm... Harry entonces decidió no presionar el tema. Bien.

— Vamos al jardín. ¿Quiénes están? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el lugar indicado.  

— Bueno, Sirius y Remus decidieron que ya era hora de organizar una fiesta, ya sabes... —dijo como si fuera común. 

Y es que lo era. Aquellos dos, como los Merodeadores que le contaron que son, organizaban fiestas sin motivo alguno. ¡Y Merlín nos libre cuando los gemelos se unían a estos hombres locos!

—... Y decidieron invitar a los Weasleys, a Hermione, a Severus... —dijo en un tono gracioso—, y a ti y a tu mamá, pero Severus dijo que no estabas en casa, y tu mamá decidió quedarse en su casa para revisar que su decoradora no estropeara su no se qué de la casa... —dijo confundido. 

Draco no pudo suprimir una risilla. 

Sí, eso es cierto. Madre sólo no dejaba de decorar la casa. Pero, si con eso era feliz... 

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías aquí? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad. 

Harry giró los ojos. 

— ¿Tenías que preguntar? Fred y George se pusieron de acuerdo con Remus y Sirius... y me estropearon la túnica en una de sus más impactantes bromas del día... y... bueno, vine a cambiarme. Esos cuatro van a terminar por sacarme canas algún día, lo juro... —dijo mientras salían al jardín. 

Draco rió con burla y se encontró con que todos disfrutaban del día ahí afuera. 

— ¡Harry! ¿Ya te cambiaste? ¡Pero todavía tenemos otra broma! —gritó Fred viendo a Harry con malicia. 

— ¡Ya cállate, Fred! —contestó Harry con frustración. 

— ¡Ah, sobrino! —gritó Sirius yendo hacia ellos dos —¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito hoy? —preguntó mientras le daba un abrazo quiebra-huesos.

— Bien, Tío Sirius.... —dijo tratando de respirar—. Sabes que soy tu único sobrino...

— Bah... un mínimo detalle... —dijo aquél como si nada—. ¡Oye, Moony! ¿Qué están haciendo? —gritó al ver que él y los gemelos se reunían en un lugar, por lo que él también fue. 

—¡Hey! ¡Aquél que quiera ver a Ronnie croar como un sapo, venga! —gritó George a los demás. 

Y la atención se fue ahí. 

Y Draco se alegró de la felicidad que le rodeaba. 

//¿Porqué lo hiciste, Padre? Por impresionarme. Sólo a mí. Querías que yo estuviera orgulloso de ti. Querías que tu hijo reconociera a su padre como un ídolo. //

Sintió el brazo de Harry pasarse por los hombros y ser jalado hacia el centro de atención. 

// ¿Tu error? No supiste cuándo detenerte. Estuve orgulloso de ti, Padre... lo estuve. Pero con el paso del tiempo, olvidaste tu principal objetivo al convertirte en Death Eater. No era servir a tu Lord. No era torturar a muggles y a sangres impura. No era impresionar a Madre.//

Vio cómo Ron se esforzaba por zafarse de los brazos de los gemelos que lo sujetaban; y también sintió ser jalado aún más todavía por Harry, que enseguida se puso detrás de George para ayudar a Ron. Draco entendió que lo necesitaba para sujetar a Fred. 

Y así lo hizo. 

//Era impresionarme a mí. Y lo olvidaste. Disfrutaste torturar y asesinar sin piedad, y ese se volvió tu principal objetivo. Ya no más yo después de eso.//

Ron pudo moverse de tal manera que empujó a ambos gemelos lejos de él, y salió en libertad. 

Como consecuencia, Harry cayó bajo George, y Draco bajo Fred a ambos lados. 

Hubo risas a su alrededor. 

//Y hoy, Padre... Hoy dijiste que no te arrepentías de nada de lo que hiciste. Bueno, Padre, aunque tú no lo hagas, yo sí... Y no puedo evitar el pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez... pudimos ser felices... sin que tu obsesión se volviera parte de mi vida también.//

Vencido por los demás, y viendo a los gemelos sostenerse el estómago en risas, junto con Harry que también reía feliz, Draco rió como ya tantas veces había hecho. 

//Pero... te tengo nuevas, Padre: No me arrepiento por lo que soy, ni con quién estoy. No me arrepiento que tú estés donde estás. Y no me arrepiento, de lo feliz que soy... como nunca antes en mi vida fui.//

La tarde presentaba un hermoso clima, y el ambiente era sólo de risas y alegría... El ambiente de una familia. 

//Soy feliz, Padre,  y tú no. Fui infeliz, pero tú no. Me arrepiento de tu vida, pero tú no. Por fin siento lo que es el verdadero amor de los amigos y de una verdadera familia... pero Padre... eso tú nunca lo sabrás... Y eso es lo único que me hace sentir esta sensación en el estómago.//

_//Estás atorado allá, y yo estoy libre aquí. No te volveré a ver en vida, y sé que tampoco en muerte. Fueron tus errores y tú deberás pagar por ellos. Fueron mis decisiones y ahora yo disfruto por ellas.//_

_//Me llamo Draco Black y solía ser hijo de un Death Eater. ¿Cuál es mi historia? Una, que agradezco a la vida, pertenece al pasado.... //_


End file.
